


Daddy's Kisses

by Ms31x129



Series: Tumblr XF Asks, Battles, Drabbles, Prompts etc. [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Mulder and Scully moments in the 5th and 8th month of pregnancy.





	Daddy's Kisses

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48254116127/in/dateposted-public/)

**********

She was 5 months along when the baby made its presence known with an exuberant kick as Mulder nuzzled his way down, down her body. His 5 o'clock stubble scraped across her skin, it tickled. His fingers had forged ahead and were already sliding smoothly in pressing up and sliding out oh so slowly. His thumb circled her clitoris, making her pant and moan, "Oh, Mulder."

She rolled her hips and just like that her orgasm crested quickly, deep, satisfying and gentle all at once. "You are so easy, Scully." He grinned his tongue lapped at her navel, he rested his cheek on her stomach and the baby walloped him. Scully laughed, ran her fingers through his hair, "Your daughter doesn't like that you called me easy."

"Our little fighter," Mulder smiled and placed his cheek back on her skin, waiting for another movement. 

**********

Scully seemed to nap all the time 8 months into her pregnancy, Mulder content to snuggle with her. A light breeze from the open window blew the curtains and continued into the room cooling her flesh. 

She could feel Mulder kissing the mound of her belly, well rounded with their child. She blinked, feeling slightly sluggish with residual sleep. Mulder's lips were sticky...why were they sticky? 

"Mulder what?" She started to sit up, but Mulder gently placed his hand on her chest and she stilled.

"I'm almost done, Scully… There's room for two no three more!" One, two, three more kisses and Mulder crawled up and kissed her lips. He pulled back, "Mulder are you wearing my lipstick?"

He was, but why? She followed his gaze to her stomach and there was a heart drawn with dozens of pink kisses, filling the outline.

"I can't wait to meet her, Scully. To hold her...I love her… and you - I love you both." He nuzzled his cheek against her own.

Scully nodded her eyes damp with sudden emotion. She wasn't here yet, but their baby had already been showered with Daddy's Kisses….

**Author's Note:**

> Season4mulder on Tumbler led to this very short piece
> 
> 10b "There's room for two/three!"
> 
> Okay my first ever prompt. And is it a drabble? It's fluffy I think! Hope you like it! No beta just popped into my head.


End file.
